


【白宇水仙】游乐园

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 白宇水仙 - Fandom, 白黑起
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 如果桃源乡换一个告别场景。
Relationships: 白起/黑起
Kudos: 3
Collections: 【凹白】恋爱症候群





	【白宇水仙】游乐园

“你还在啊。”  
“我是来道别的。”  
“以后再也见不到了，可能会有一些想念吧。”  
“还是这么虚伪啊。”

黑起在没学会做一个心机深重的坏人前，就突然成了一个好人。只有天真的反派爱把狠话当连珠炮放，以致失手把耀武扬威玩成了引火上身的激将，沦落到在响指下催命似的痉挛。  
这次黑起却矮下身段，嘲损也显得和风细雨。白起因话中的些许温情和娇嗔而愣了下神，然后觉得想笑——无奈，纵容，又酸涩。他不置可否，不知道黑起看破的虚伪和他心口不一的问心有愧是否同一指向。  
一段适时出现的沉默有时是不尴尬的。两个居心叵测的人总希望谈话的间隙能长到足以见缝插针地冥想，借此把不可告人的鬼胎推敲得更冠冕堂皇。白起正在脑海喷薄的无数词汇里捕捉自己的潜意识，于是黑起的鬼胎先呱呱坠地：“你也真小气，我关了两千年，这才出来几天啊？光这个游乐园，我就还没玩够呢！”  
白起回过神，才发现桃源乡给他们造出了一个游乐园的翻版幻境。摩天轮像被仓鼠踩的风车，一圈圈欢快地溜达，海盗船像漂在惊涛骇浪里的空舟，旋转木马像八音盒，碰碰车像避风港，街边小吃摊像老迈的纺车，以极慢的速率把棉花糖缠成毛线球。  
“我还没玩够海盗船。”“我还没玩够碰碰车。”“我还没玩够游戏机。”“我还没玩够肥皂泡！”“我还没吃够冰激淋！”“我还没，我......”随得寸进尺而无意识拔高的声线忽地又理不直气不壮地低了下去，“走都要走了，我还是个雏......”  
心怀鬼胎的白起知道他等来了导火索。鸳鸯拆散前要抵死缠绵，战火烧来前会满城荒淫，冲垮仁义道德的堤坝只需要丁点儿破口，黑起傻乎乎地凿了一个天坑。

人往往在千钧一发时莫名其妙地效率奇高。滚在草坪上大概是因为衣服顺手扔在了这儿，黑起在下大概是因为衬衫比高领毛衣好脱，或者只是滚成了这个姿势；前因后果都乱了套，理智悬在失重的半空中飘来荡去。两人头脑懵懵的，却在欲望的鞭策下不失妥当地进入了前戏。  
白起极有耐心地取悦黑起，用唇上翘起的死皮，用舌苔炽热的颗粒，用恒齿、指甲和露骨的眼神。他觉得黑起或许没被经年累月的紫外线和废尾气污染过，便天然地白皙和香软；软绵又纤细的腰肢白花花得扎眼，过于消瘦和苍白；轻轻一掐一捏，就像出了无菌房的病人，霎时敏感地红了一片。白起舐糠及米，横贯肋骨往上抚摸，仿佛掬着粉色的浆料熨过伞骨撑起的纸面，行迹所至是逶迤的艳红，而路的尽头是两粒凝固的红樱。  
他捻起粉翘的乳头，忽轻忽重地搓了几圈，黑起便像不小心把恶作剧闹大的顽童，事到临头才慌乱起来：“你你你......”退路，连带如簧的巧舌，被白起不容分辩的吻顶回了牙关内。黑起的舌头随即被紧紧地吮住，很快瘫软在叽叽咕咕泛滥的唾液里，直至被调教得陷入斯德哥尔摩，在“啵”的一声分离后，还意犹未尽地一下一下小口舔着就近的热源，大部分时候是白起的脖子，小部分时候错舔在高领上。甜腻舔舐的间或偏移让白起心有不甘，便支起身把毛衣扒拉了，又继续卯着劲儿欺负他。  
白起向来杀伐果断，关黑起不迟疑，肏黑起更不犹豫。桃源乡的馈赠不详终期，对处子穴的开拓便不好循序渐进，白起旋转着大拇指试探地往里钻了钻，等嫩粉的菊花褶皱像努出花瓣似地撑开小口，便干脆利落地把两三根手指顺着细缝硬塞了进去，伸缩聚扩了十几来回，便扶着性器，艰难又笃定地往里头生挤。  
很碎嘴很迷茫的黑起因迷茫而更碎嘴。“欸，等等等等，你确定是这么做吗？不太对劲吧？”“啊啊啊，疼！停，先停一下！”“我们是不是该换个......位置？”“嘶......好好好，不换不换，那你轻点行不行！”......白起最初还惊慌地急刹车，扒着微肿的穴口轻轻揉松，再往前接着顶弄；后来次数多了，便知道黑起只是狼来了的一惊一乍。  
于是黑起念叨一句，白起就整根抽出来，劈头盖脸肏进去，然后干得更狠，让甬道在烙铁的锻炼下融化，酿成酸麻和酥痒的迷醉感，催眠所有抱怨自愿被逐渐憋不住的欢叫替代。患得患失和瞻前顾后在黑起脑子里销声匿迹，他的声带只捡回支离破碎的几个比较级的副词“再快点”“再深点”“再狠点”，夹杂在哼哼唧唧的呻吟中。  
黑起的两手不安分，贱的时候去挑逗那捣鼓得白浊飞溅的结合处；累的时候就摊平，随着白起的顶弄瞎晃悠；难耐时去揪草，间或按着白起的肩膀惹他把性器插得更深；畅快时又漫无目的地在半空中虚抓，和在海盗船上爽得摇头晃脑那会儿一个模样。  
海盗船。白起想起那天的游乐园——黑起以为他死在幻境，其实他偶尔会从昏迷中醒来。一次对着游乐园某个馆里的哈哈镜，看自己，不，看黑起在镜子里傻里傻气地自娱自乐，咧出夸张弧度的嘴角被哈哈镜撕扯成大大的饺子形，好像包裹并吞噬了遗落两千年的快乐。后来是看他玩海盗船、碰碰车、游戏机和肥皂泡。黑起吹了一天空的鸵鸟蛋、长冬瓜和乒乓球，然后左右手交替把它们劈成小泡泡，活脱一个自以为侠客的中二病少年。  
两千岁的少年在两千岁的老妖怪身下叫唤。白起一耸动，黑起就咋咋呼呼地鬼哭狼嚎，像得了甜头的小孩，总喜欢直着嗓子嚷嚷给全世界知道。两条细细白白的长腿在白起大腿至腰间摩挲和撩拨，又夹在胯上像紧箍咒一样催他，被汗濡湿的刘海让眼里的神色晦明不辨，但黑起嘴里确实是在口不择言地黏糊糊地求他：”再里面点儿，再左边点儿，啊，就是这儿，哈，用力......“一贯颐指气使地瞎指挥的架势，这次倒恰到好处；而白起觉得这些话耳熟。  
他们也曾不是针尖和麦芒，很久很久之前。那时刚葬了小舟，在破败的茅庐里摸索着做第一顿饭。白起灵活地削了一根鱼叉，笨拙地在溪里叉鱼。黑起抱臂在岸上看热闹：“欸欸欸，那边儿有一条！对对，再往里一点，往左边点儿！快快快，叉啊！欸，我说你怎么这么蠢哪，叉个鱼都不会，要不你把身体给我呗？我保准一叉一个准。”饿得头昏的白起被他吵得烦躁起来，把鱼叉往岸上一掷，黑起掉线片刻，又闪现在离他更近的岸边：“嘿，有劲儿别朝我使啊，要么身体让给我，要么你叉个鱼给我看看呗！”好胜心起的白起叉着好几条，烤完怼在黑起面前吃。黑起撇撇嘴，吸溜口水，他只是一个化形而非人化的执念：“反正你饱了我就饱了。”白起当时想，那东西怎么跟说情话似的。  
那东西现在倒不说情话了，只是不害臊地激他，语言功能支离破碎也拦不住他嘴欠：”就这么点能耐......啊......我肯定比你......嗯......行。“  
黑起牙尖嘴利，实则不过瘫软在地的虎崽子。他感受着白起的灼热在自己的身体里横冲直撞，黏膜无力地推拒，而肠肉叛徒似地迎合那根外来的肉具。那种陌生的快感比荡在高空的海盗船还要飘飘欲仙，仿佛躯壳在晃，而五脏六腑留在原地，灵魂与肉体、肠膜与性器之间轻微的撕扯感因此而息息相通。肠道里烫得过分，里面的一切在高频的冲撞里游走在升华和凝华的边缘——让他沉浸于碰碰车酣畅淋漓的回忆，是合法的肇事逃逸，是变相的抵牾爆发——黑起在这车祸里缴械投降，白浊像腥膻的血泊，溅了两人一身。  
他喜欢颠簸和冒险，喜欢灭顶的欢愉和宣泄的快感。而此时的黑起被湮没在顶峰冲下后的激流中，湍急的漩涡从后穴一直盘旋到前列腺，再攫住疯跳到接近癫狂的心脏，扼住本能的失声呼救，席卷了全部的意识，只剩下肌肉像被大剂量的海洛因刺激后的抽搐。他突然也喜欢上被白起碾压的这种无助，像落花坠入流水做的坟墓，腐烂也甘之如饴。  
“射在哪里？”闷头肏干的白起在冲刺中咬紧牙关问他。“反正带不走。”白起不知道听没听到这不算回答的回答，兀自托起他的腰把肉具埋到最深，一滴不落地灌在里面。

确实是带不走的，黑起穿裤子的时候想，液体夹不住，幻境也再出不去。屁股后头立马湿了一片，黑起自暴自弃地索性又躺下，白起跟着犯浑，两人遂仰躺在草地上放空。幻境里的天别样澄澈，风也别样清凉——桃源乡贴心地刨除了雾霾和热岛——浸淫了两千年的大气后，这破绽突兀得一目了然。  
黑起信手往不远处的小摊一指，似乎对那串棉花糖饶有兴趣：“我还没吃过棉花糖呢。”  
白起知道他打的什么主意。有的父母会对那些即将成为孤儿的小孩说，在这等着，我去给你买糖。永远吃不进嘴的甜味儿，心照不宣的谎言。  
但是白起说，好。  
他故意走得慢，让背影停滞的时间长一点，甚至也更盘靓条顺。死刑犯在铡刀前的所有愿望是再许一个愿望，仿佛无限循环能让死期拗出一个莫比斯环。  
白起拿起棉花糖，转过身，再无那人。  
兴师动众地来，便打定主意要干戈寥落地走，把这作为最后的哗众取宠。在两千年前被掐断生长的孩子，经历了短暂的成长的阵痛，在成熟的瞬间，孩子也在各种意义上死去。  
海盗船、游戏机、碰碰车和旋转木马，游乐园里热热闹闹又孤孤零零的一切像过曝的全景照片，泛白，絮化，飘散，然后坍缩。只有桃源乡杵在原地，枝繁叶茂得足以藏下一树灵魂；树冠在风吹过时哗啦啦地摇曳，像急不可耐而又不可破译的喁喁私语。  
“你还在啊。”幸好你还在。  
“我是来道别的。”其实上次就走了，不过回来再多看你一眼。  
“可能会有一些想念吧。”要是把超出的那些都定义为爱念、思念和惦念的话。  
“还是这么虚伪啊。”到现在都不愿坦诚地说句爱我。  
作为最后明证的棉花糖也缓慢地在白起手中消失。淡粉的云朵上有凹陷星布，那些被泪泅湿的坑愈合成深粉色的小疤，疤下已水滴石穿。

醒来的白起伤口好了，但伤没好。被迫放下了执念反倒成了执念，但既然蓬莱玉石的力量也圆不了这执念，有这执念的人因而便不成灵物——只是一个悄无声息地隐藏着执念的凡人。  
前路邈远暗淡，却不比此刻更荒凉。即使死去，共同死去总还算是默契。

  
\- FIN -


End file.
